gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meryn Trant
Meryn Trant is a recurring character in the first and second seasons. He is played by guest star Ian Beattie and debuts in "The Pointy End." Ser Meryn Trant is a knight of the Kingsguard under King Robert Baratheon and subsequently King Joffrey Baratheon. Biography He is casually cruel at times and obeys orders that should at times be questioned. Background Ser Meryn Trant is from House Trant, a vassal house to House Baratheon. He becomes a knight of the Kingsguard of Robert Baratheon after Rebellion]. He is a successful tourney knight. Season 1 Ser Meryn Trant is sent with a group of Lannister guardsmen to apprehend Arya Stark. Syrio Forel defends her, armed only with a wooden practice sword. He disables the Lannister guardsmen, to Trant's fury and disbelief. Syrio tells Arya to run as he faces down the heavily-armored knight. Later, Ser Meryn stands amongst the other Kingsguard in the throne room. Syrio's fate is not mentioned."The Pointy End" Ser Meryn is present when Joffrey shows Sansa her father’s head on a spike, and she tells Joffrey that someday Robb may bring her Joffrey's head. As Joffrey says his mother has told him that a king should not strike a woman, he orders Ser Meryn to hit Sansa. Meryn Trant shows no emotion as he does so.Fire and Blood" Season 2 Ser Meryn guards King Joffrey Baratheon during his Name Day Tournament in the Red Keep. When Ser Dontos Hollard arrives drunk for his bout Joffrey orders Meryn to drown him with wine. Joffrey relents when he is told it is bad luck to kill on your name day and Sansa Stark convinces him to make Dontos his court fool."The North Remembers" Following the victory of Robb Stark at the Battle of Oxcross over Stafford Lannister, King Joffrey has Sansa Stark brought to court and after a few threats orders Ser Meryn to beat Sansa but spare her face. Meryn punches Sansa and then knocks her over using the flat of his sword. Joffrey orders Sansa stripped and Meryn tears her dress from her shoulders."Garden of Bones" Tyrion Lannister interrupts the assault on Sansa and asks Meryn what kind of knight beats a helpless girl, he answers that the kind that follows their king. Bronn sarcastically warns Meryn to be careful of getting blood on his white cloak. Tyrion orders Sansa covered and reminds Joffrey that she is his betrothed. Joffrey says that he was punishing her. Tyrion wonders what crimes she committed and elucidates that she did not fight in Robb’s battle, calling Joffrey a half wit. Joffrey asserts that he can do as he likes as king. Tyrion reminds Joffrey of the fate of the Mad King, who also 'did as he liked' and was killed by the King's uncle. Meryn warns Tyrion not to threaten the King in the presence of the Kingsguard and Tyrion counters that he is educating his nephew. He orders Bronn to kill Meryn if he speaks again and tells Meryn that he has now made a threat. Tyrion helps Sansa up and walks her out of the throne room. Ser Meryn, along the rest of the Kingsguard, is present when Princess Myrcella Baratheon is sent to Dorne alongside her sworn shield and Meryn's sworn brother , Ser Arys Oakheart. In the subsequent riot, Ser Meryn cuts down several enraged smallfolk before bringing his King to safety. When Tyrion orders Ser Meryn to gather men to help rescue the missing Sansa Stark, he angrily replies that he takes his orders from the king and refuses to go, as Joffrey sulking from his uncle slapping him is refusing to do."The Old Gods and the New" Appearances Image gallery Syrio's last stand.jpg|Ser Meryn Trant and his men prepare to fight Syrio Forel in "The Pointy End". Meryn Trant.jpg|Ser Meryn before Syrio Forel In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ser Meryn Trant is described as having red hair, red beard, and deep circles under his eyes. He is a skilled warrior and is seen several times in the books as having sucess in tournament, particularly at jousting. He went far in the Hand's Tourney, before being unhorsed by Ser Loras. He is considered to have a sly and cruel streak. Even though the Trants are sworn to Storm's End and House Baratheon, Ser Meryn is regarded by Tyrion as 'Cersei's creature'. At the riot started by Joffrey, they were on horseback with Ser Meryn riding by Sansa, but Ser Meryn rode back to the keep with Joffrey. He said he left her side to guard the king, but Tyrion thought it was more likely he just left after seeing two other Kingsguards fall, leaving Sansa behind. He says he will not go back out into the full scale riot without Joffrey's direct orders and Joffrey is refusing to do anything Tyrion wants, after Tyrion slapped and kicked him, but Cersei realizes someone needs to go after Sansa. Ser Meryn wonders whether he and the other kingsguard should take off the white cloak as it might inflame the crowd. Tyrion tells him they should go naked as it might remind the crowd that they are men which after their recent actions might be in doubt. They are still arguing about it when Sandor Clegane rides in with Sansa Stark on her horse. See also * Ser Meryn Trant at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References de:Meryn Trant Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Kingsguard Category:Knights Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters